


The Taste That Your Lips Allow

by SassyHBIC



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Original Work
Genre: "Give Me Love", Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/F, Inspired by Music, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHBIC/pseuds/SassyHBIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Amy are walking back from a night out with their soccer team when a abrupt sensation hits Amy. Suddenly they both are experiencing much more than they ever thought possible.<br/>Inspired by Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. A short piece based of the two blonde girls from the video and what they could have been experiencing. Might turn into something else. Leave me your thoughts about this and if I should continue.

                The street is dark when the two girls finally leave the bar. The alley cold and abandoned even with the lampposts. Suddenly the idea of leaving the rest of their team at the bar and deciding to return to the hotel alone and walking doesn’t seem like the best plan. But they’re both buzzed and having a good laugh and for now that’s enough comfort.

                The taller of the two, Amy just tightens her grip around the pale fur (faux fur—she knows her best friend would kill her if it was real) coat because it’s not immensely cold but she is in a small skirt. Her teammate and one of her best friends, Taylor keeps on giggling about the number of guys that had been “flirting” or attempting to with the entire Georgia Trinity Techs College’s Women’s Soccer Team.

                This is when Amy realizes that these are the moments she enjoys the most with Taylor. The ones where it’s just them and a small part of her is sad because they have one season left after this one. They’re juniors in college and Taylor’s leaving to study abroad next semester for her major, and after the summer one season before they’ll go their separate ways. Of course when Taylor heard those thoughts being told to Amy’s best friend since high school Brittany, she thought Amy was going insane. Because for Taylor they had a lifetime ahead of them.

                “Amy,” Taylor calls drawing the taller blonde out of her inner musings, “are you even listening anymore?”

                Amy just offers the smaller girl a small grin and shrugs.

                “God, you’re impossible,” Taylor laughs. “Wanna tell me where your mind wondered off to?”

                “Nothing important, Tay,” Amy slurs slightly, maybe she is a little bit more than buzzed.

                Taylor quirks an eyebrow, but nods anyway. Maybe not the brightest idea to have gotten a few drinks in their system after the loss in the playoffs (not that the team celebrating was a not warranted, but because they all had a flight to catch the following afternoon and then winter finals when they got back to Georgia.)

                Definitely not a good idea, Taylor says to herself when she feels Amy latch onto her arm after almost falling.

                “You okay there, captain,” Taylor teases not minding how her friend hasn’t let go after catching her balance.

                “Not captain, Tay,” Amy clarifies pulling the shorter of the two closer to her.

                Taylor only rolls her eyes, Amy’s been playing for their team since her freshman year which is a true feat because she hasn’t had to work her way up like some of the other girls. Trinity is a division II school, making them pretty competitive and their soccer team is the best of the best (Taylor swears those are not her words) so for Amy to have been playing (even if she was mostly a bench) her freshmen year is a pretty big feat. Taylor transferred in their sophomore year halfway through the season and they clicked becoming friends on and off the field. Taylor’s never told her, but she’s extremely grateful that Amy’s group of friends took her in because the blonde’s always had problems interacting with others.

“But you will be,” Taylor points out.

“You don’t know that,” Amy argues, only sounding slightly slurred.

“Please, as if I need to know,” Taylor chuckles, “you’ve practically been leading these girls since last year.”

“So…so have you…you…you could be the captain,” Amy struggles with the words as they leave her lips.

But the struggle and the spaces left in between make Taylor giggle at her friend’s antics.

“Geeze, Ames,” Taylor snorts, “how much did you have to drink?”

And a frown forms on Amy’s face as she tries to recall how many shots the girls forced down her throat and then how many other drinks she slurped in the evening.  And the confused/concentrated look the taller blonde dons is too adorable to handle because Taylor finds herself smiling foolishly at it.

“Don’t break yourself with that question,” Taylor teases once again.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Amy huffs going to pull herself away only to feel Taylor pull her back into their arms lock. “I’m trying to remember.”

“Oh honey,” Taylor smiles, “I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just embracing that adorable little pout.”

“I’m not adorable,” Amy says.

“No?” Taylor replies a twinkle in her eyes, “No, you’re right…you’re extremely adorable.”

“I hate you,” Amy moans burying herself closer in their embrace. “You’re mean to me, why are we friends?”

“Because you love,” Taylor laughs as they keep walking only to stop for a second.

“Why’d you stop?” Amy questions, confused and getting her bearings for a second because the world is spinning for a moment.

“No reason,” Taylor murmurs looking around the empty alley. “I just…”

“…just what?” Amy asks. “Just because I’m slightly drunk doesn’t mean, you can’t tell me.”

Taylor rolls her eyes before looking at the roofs of the buildings and seeing no one. “I just thought someone was following us.”

That gets Amy to stop and turn to make her own sweep of the lonely backstreet. After all they’re two young women in an empty passageway, who have alcohol in their systems and happen to be roaming an unknown city to them.

“I guess I imagined it,” Taylor resigns to herself before pulling Amy closer. “C’mon let’s keep walking, I’m starting to get cold.”

“You sure?” Amy mutters, suddenly she’s scared to speak any louder. “We can walk back and call a cab. For all we know we are being followed.”

“I have to stop allowing Theo to pick horror movies on movie night,” Taylor softly sighs, thinking of the last movie Bri’s (Brittany’s) boyfriend had picked out for their group.

Amy had been scared for days, between the blonde and their friend Lourdes, Bri and Taylor had their plates full making sure neither of the girls would die from either heart attacks or panic attacks. It wasn’t a secret that both Amy and Lourdes have very active imaginations. Which for Lourdes’s major was a blessing seeing as how she was an artist, but Amy…the poor blonde had been shaking for days.

“Going back would just take longer,” Taylor mentions quietly. “We’ll be at the hotel soon anyway, c’mon. I promise nothing will happen to us.”

“You sure?” Amy utters, her grip tightening.

“I promise you, Amy,” Taylor assures looking into her friend’s brown eyes.

So hesitantly they continue to walk and they’re whispering to each other now, speaking in hushed tones. And neither girl is quite clear why. Maybe it’s because they both felt like someone was watching them, but they both checked and no one was there. It’s definitely the city, they’re not used to such a big city specifically because Trinity’s closest city-city is Savanah and that’s a half hour away. And they keep walking at a slightly quicker pace, but nothing to noticeable in case they are being followed.

                “Ames?” Taylor questions, concern dripping from her tone when she feels the shorter haired blonde (although it’s not that much shorter than her own) stiffen for a moment and stop. “Are you okay?”

                Taylor doesn’t receive a verbal confirmation, so she turns to gage her friend confused to sudden change of pace. The look she obtains is glazed and that frightens her a bit, but quickly the look vanishes from the brown eyes she’s grown so accustomed to and the warm chocolate is back. But Amy still hasn’t replied to her even when they lock gazes for longer. It’s as if there’s a hold over the other girl, one that has her moving stiffly.

                “Ames?” Taylor presses on, not caring if her voice will draw attention.

But she’s not getting and answer and that is starting to worry her a lot. So she untangles her arm from their locked position and turns to face the taller blonde. But the lack of contact seems to awake something in Amy because a slight glaze comes over her eyes again but watch catches Taylor’s attention is suddenly Amy’s a lot closer. In fact, Taylor has to tilt her head up in order to meet the brown eyes of her friend. Yet, Taylor’s distracted once more by the hold that Amy’s gotten of her; the other blondes hands are now loosely, but still strongly gripping onto her forearms enough to maneuver the shorter blonde in any given direction.

                “Okay, this is no longer funny, Amy,” Taylor whispers, she’s scared because Amy’s never acted like this and she has no idea what to do. “Stop it, Amy.”

                Suddenly her back is hitting a lamppost and Amy’s grip hasn’t loosened one bit. Instead her forearms arm no longer have any room to move because, she’s been pinned to the post behind her. But that’s not the important bit, no—Amy is drawing herself closer. And the brown eyed blonde is making sure to maintain eye contact as she draws nearer almost like a magnetic pull. So, Taylor meets her best friend gaze and for the first time she really sees Amy, all of her. The depths of the slightly glazed over brown eyes, and the small scar over the other girl’s right eyebrow, and the light natural pink color of her lips.

 

And in the back of her mind there’s a small voice telling her to live in the moment, to let herself go because some small, tiny—no miniscule flame within her is enjoying having Amy this close. So the scream and the angry words hidden at the back of her throat because they’re no longer stuck, she’s just choosing to swallow them vanish as Amy pushes herself closer (still in a sort of daze).

Amy for her part, feels like she’s miles away. She can feel Taylor beneath her, but it’s as if a cloud has come over her. She’s pretty sure Taylor’s calling her name, but it’s a sound that doesn’t reach her ears. And when she tries to talk back it’s as if there’s a cotton ball in her mouth instead of her tongue. It’s dry and she can’t form a single sound anything to stop the small ounces of despair appearing in Taylor’s beautiful green-blue eyes. _Wait, beautiful?_ Amy thinks (sure they’ve often complimented each other on their looks, but they’ve never felt this intimate), but there’s no other way to explain and give those entrancing orbs justice, so yes they’re beautiful. And because she’s entranced by the other girl, she draws herself closer—close enough to share the same bits of air to breathe.  Amy begs herself to pull away because friends don’t do this, specifically friends who are straight. But she can’t and the moment they both breathe in the same batch of air, Amy inhales the perfume Taylor insists on wearing and the hotel’s shampoo and it makes her swoon. So Amy’s gaze drops to the enticing lips of her friend and all she can hear now is her own thundering heartbeat.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks this might be wrong. That Taylor is mouthing her name in a desperate and futile attempt to stop, but she can’t. Amy’s too far gone, whatever is going through her is pulling her to the other girl and as much as she wants to pull away she physically can’t. Even contemplating the idea is tearing her apart inside, if she does move away she doesn’t want to fathom the idea of the pain she’ll feel. So instead, she drops her head and ghosts her lips over Taylor’s already feeling a spark that revitalizes her soul.

                Taylor closes her eyes the moment she sees her friend close her own. And she resigns herself into the position because her throat might become raw if she calls out Amy’s name once again. So she summits and tries to numb her emotions and thoughts only to have a catalyst of sensations the moment their mouths touch.

And Amy’s lips taste glorious—all of her does. Taylor’s taken by complete surprise (yes, complete surprise because she swore Amy was going to pull away and laugh it off as a joke). But no, so Taylor’s surprised because neither of them have ever shown interest in anything but men, boys, males. So this is different, not bad just different and that small voice in her mind is growing louder because Amy’s starting to ask for entrance and Taylor’s not quick enough to allow the other girl’s tongue to slip in. But when she does, Taylor swears she’s seeing stars because she’s never done anything that’s felt this amazing.

                A low moan leaves Taylor’s lips the moment they break for air and she’s not sure if its due to arousal or to disappointment; but another one follows when Amy’s lips return to her skin igniting a fire underneath them. And the fire spreads to every surface of Taylor’s body, she feels a heat that can’t be contained start from her lower abdomen and heighten at her fingertips and heart and mouth. And she can almost confirm she’s in utter bliss when it feels like her toes are curling at the magic that escapes Amy’s lips.

Amy cannot even begin to describe the emotions this kiss is bringing into her life. She’s pretty sure she’s never felt even an ounce of the feelings right now in any of her previous relationships. There’s something intoxicating about Taylor that Amy just has to have more of. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there is a small voice screaming at her to stop and think of the consequences her actions will bring. The costs she’s have to pay when Taylor realizes what’s really going on and the repercussions their teammates, their friends, their families but most importantly they will suffer—their friendship will suffer. But it’s such an infinitesimal thought that, Amy pushes it away and continues her exploration of Taylor’s neck and jawline before returning to her mouth.

Their hands wander, trying to bring each other closer and pulling at the clothes that seem to create a space that must be destroyed. They eventually find places to rest at but those resting stops are only for a seconds before venturing on. Taylor ends with one hand behind Amy’s head and the other on her lower back (once her arms have been released). And Amy’s for the moment find themselves moving frantically from one place to another as to enforce the idea that she most learn everything about the girl in front of her. They stop for a second, Amy’s right hand resting carefully on Taylor’s cheek while her left risks further down to the bottom button of Taylor’s blouse before dipping underneath and touching pale skin.

A choked gasp leaves Taylor’s lips at the cold hand on her stomach and that snaps the green-blue eyed girl’s eyes wide open. It allows a moment of clarity to settle over the heated daze they had been sharing and it’s enough time for the memories of what had been happening seconds ago to rush into Taylor and hopefully Amy’s brains.

But not for Amy because she’s diving back in to continue her task but she doesn’t get far because Taylor’s pushing her away. And Amy’s suddenly blinking back when the bright light of the lamppost reach her eyes and a when she refocuses her gaze onto her friend she swallows deeply.

Taylor’s looking at her in an almost fearful way and that makes Amy feel small. Taylor’s never looked at her with that perception, then again she’s never thrown herself onto someone else like that.

“Tay?” Amy rasps out (still out of breath and her throat is parched) and she takes a step closer reaching her out in hopes of some form of contact.

But Taylor shakes her head and pulls her arms into herself causing Amy to wince.

“Let’s,” Taylor shakily breathes out addressing her comment to the floor, “let’s get back to the hotel…the team is probably already back and they’ll be wondering where we went.”

“Are…” Amy can’t begin to grasp why words are becoming so hard to say, “are…we going to talk about it?”

But Taylor swallows and turns in the direction of their hotel.

“Talk about what, Ames?” She tries to sound casual, but Amy grimaces at the forced tone and instead decides to quietly follow.

And slowly the both start walking making sure that there’s a space in between them causing both of them to flinch (there is never this much space between them).


End file.
